User blog:That Pasta Girl/New Here
7-9-14 4:20PM Hello Fellow Creepypasta lovers.! I am new to this website and so my stupid mind decided to stay awake at 4:14pm to create my first blog.! I am in the making of typing my first Creepypasta story titled They Are Not Real. I do hope that after I publish this story on here my fellow pastas will have the time to read it.! I leanrned about Creepypasta from my two dear friends in 6th grade and I have just recently got back into them. My top two favorite pastas are Jeff The Killer and Laughing Jack.! I am up almost all night on my laptop loving the internet like any other only teenager.! I love writing and reading. I am always here to listen to people if they need me or just want to fangirl or fanboy lol. I have a Pintrest and Twitter and Tumblr and Instagram and any other useless internet website, if you are interested in following those I will blog the names later. :D Goodnight now Pastas.! "Go.To.Sleep." =^.^= Hello so I have to put all my blogs on this one page because it wont let me make any more so here is a summary of my story '' ''They Are Not Real~ "Round and round the mulberry bush The monkey chased the weasel The monkey thought it was all in fun." There it was again, the same nursery rhyme that plays every afternoon I thought standing in the middle of my bright orange room, looking more red then orange due to the afternoon sun shining in through my square window high up on the wall next to my stuffed bears and other useless toys I have grown out of through out the years. "Round and round the mulberry bush" I stopped dead in my tracks. The rhyme again. It never plays twice. I have grown used to this rhyme as it has played every afternoon for a few weeks now, playing bits of the rhyme but never quit getting to the end. The first day I heard it I was minding my own business playing with a bright clown puppet my grandpa had brought to me from London the week before, I proceeded to tell my parents about it only to have been called crazy and sent to my room without another word about it. "Lily Rose! Get down here this instant.!" The booming sound of my mothers voice called echoing off the walls of our 3 story house. I turned to run down the steps only to stop inches away from running into a rusty beat up old Jack-In-The-Box. I scrunched up my face in dislike at the box laying on my pretty white carpet. "Moth-" I cut myself off thinking better of it. Mother would just tell me I was crazy and not to put nasty things on my expensive carpet. "Lily! Now!" At that I quickly bent to retrieve the box and place it on the nightstand beside my bed, before I walked all the way out the door a little white tag hanging on the box caught my eye. Printed in big black letters the tag read. Lily M-my name.. How. How did this box get here.... An odd feeling began to grow inside of me.... A little thing called dread. I hope you guys like it.! Please no hate but be honet what you think.! Goodnight guys.! Watching the amazing Hemlock Grove so I can see some sexy guysssss.! Category:Blog posts